Typically sedan vehicles have a rear trunk or boot. Such a boot is used to stow articles of baggage such as bags and suitcases for travel from one location to another. Each time baggage is loaded onto or unloaded from the boot it has to be lifted up over a boot lip formed by a lower edge of a boot opening and an adjacent bumper or fender. These days bumpers or fenders are generally painted the same colour as the motor vehicle and are highly aesthetic features of the vehicle. Any damage to the fender or bumper such as a scratch, dent or the like would detrimentally affect the aesthetics of the vehicle and also the resale value of the vehicle.
Applicant has identified that the fender is extremely prone to damage during loading and unloading of the boot. The damage is usually in the form of scratches or chipped paint.
Clearly it would be advantageous if a means for at least reducing this problem could be devised.
Another problem often encountered with the stowing of baggage or articles in a boot is stabilising or anchoring the position of the article during motor vehicle travel. Articles with smooth bottom surfaces have a tendency to slide around in the boot particularly when the car turns around corners. Clearly it would be advantageous if a simple contrivance could be devised to help overcome this problem.
The current application is focussed on providing at least a partial solution to one or more of these problems.